Naomi Islan
This tribute is owned by WeirdTributes. Don't use her without my permission! Basic Info Name: '''Naomi Islan '''Nickname: '''Naom/Naomi '''Age: 17 Gender: '''Female '''District: '''14 (Capitol, 8,13) '''Personality: '''Naomi is likeable person, she is a funny girl who always tell a funny joke, kind-hearted person and love kid anyway, She is easygoing and can easily make a friend, she will not watch her friend sad. She is trustworthy person, and have "a lie detector" so she can divert who are "the fakes" and who are "the real" '''Appearance: '''Brown hair, green eyes, tall, look more asiannese, girl who loved pink and blue, slim '''Height: '''5'8 Other Info '''Weapon: '''Knife variety (Throwing knive, knife, dagger), war hammer '''Secondary Weapon: '''Throwing axes, tomahawk '''Strengths: '''Intelligence, strength, aim '''Weaknesses: '''Climb, swim, not fast '''Fear(s): '''Died with viciously killed '''Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped 'Chariot Rides Strategy: '''Waved to capitol citizens and smile all the way '''Interview Angle: '''Sweet, charming, due to her life '''Training Strategy: '''Train in climb, knife variety, throwing axes, and looking for alliance '''Private Training Strategy: '''Shown her best with knife variety '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Spotted for her alliance and a nearest backpack, while other killed other, she grab a backpack and team up while running with her alliance '''Games strategy: '''Survive, look for food, kill someone if she met, together with her allies '''Feast Strategy: '''Broke up with her alliances, and if she have enough supplies she will not go to the feast. If she don't have enough supplies, she will go to the feast, while other killed other, she will killed the survivor one, grab her bag and runaway '''Alliance: '''Small alliances (someone who her trust) '''Token: '''Blue-green necklace '''Backstory: '''She born 17 years ago in capitol and then her families moved away to district 14 who works on game's mutattion. Living in mutattion district make her obsessed to make one. So she try her best learn a lot of things about exist mutattion or extinct mutattion. And she knew a lot about all species of mutattion and them weaknesses and strengths. She doesn't have a single brother, but has a couple twins sisters. The first twin were named Jupita and Oleandros Islan who born before Naomi, the second twin was named Chromos and Nessala Islan who born after Naomi. She is very skilled with throwing knives, she always throwing knives as games "hit the tree". She is also skilled with knife, dagger and war hammer, since she always use this repair something (hammer) who similar like war hammer, cook (knife), and hunting (dagger). And she also very known about throwing axes and tomahawk, since she learn about mutattion, they say on one mutattion they can be easily killed by those weapon, so she lear about this thing. She grew in the nice family, who always care to each others. So, she became a nice person. She have many friends, but just two of them that she very loved, and she regard as her sister and brother their name are Estelle and Alliot. They were very closed until one day, when they all 15 Estelle was reaped for an annual hunger games, and nobody want to volunteer to take her place. In that day, Alliot was cried alot. Naomi is very known him, that he has a feeling to estelle, that he won't says. And before, Estelle picked up by train to the capitol, Alliot says that he love Estelle. And he has one last thing that he wanted before estelle go, he ask estelle to kiss her lips. Estelle allowed it, and they both kissed with the tears come streaming down they're face. And just before her take to the capitol, she tell to Naomi and Alliot, they both must take care each others, and naomi and alliot nodded it. The games is started, with the scared feelings, Naomi and Alliot was just watching with scared face too. And Estelle through the bloodbath. 5 days is over estelle throughout the games. She done through the feast. And when just three of them, Estelle, girl from 4, nicknamed catface, and boy from 10 nicknamed bullseye. They were in front of cornucopia. Catface, try to run from bullseye, but bullseye speared her in the chest, meanwhile estelle throw an axe to bullseye and hit his skull. And make Estelle as victor of her games. When she reached home, she directly meet Alliot and hugged him. Leave from their happy life, on their 17 Naomi was reaped and in case she very sad, and in some case she happy to known that her mentor is Estelle. So, naomi was prepared and before she picked up by the train, Alliot meet her and says to her "''Promise me you will win this games just as Estelle did." . And last thing Naomi said to Alliot is "I' won't promise, but i will...For you and for Estelle, bro." And they hugged for the last time before naomi picked up Category:District 14 Category:17 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:WeirdTributes Category:WeirdTributes' Tributes